Dreams of You
Dreams ''of ''Yo''u'' Episode One, Season Three, of Cold. I can't believe I'm on Season Three now :ooo I love this epi's ending x3 Dreams of You I sat there, staring at the sun as it rose over the icy peaks of the mountains. Inside those frosty mountains contained a group of rogues. Rogues that had ruined our lives. As my level-headed, but slightly crazy, sister would say. "When one life is ruined, a new one is born." Well the rogues were slowly ripping us apart. Dawnfur sighed as she stared at the bird at her paws. "I can't believe you let her snatch Snowbreeze like that." I glared at her sullenly. "Like I knew the rogues were there." I spat back. "Sh..." Brownhare quieted us. "The rogues are nearby, and we need to hear what their going to say." He murmured. I nodded and listened to the rogues who were yowling at the top of the hill. "Send Tessa down now!" "Tessa?" Dawnfur quoted. "Who's that?" Minnowfur narrowed her eyes. "She's new. I've never seen her before and I don't think there were any cats we didn't see that day. She probably just joined Frosty and Kitkat." I groaned softly. Not more cats. This one was a ginger tabby with blue eyes. She was strikingly beautiful, but her eyes were glittering with menace and hatred. What did she want with us? Brownhare was now treating to Minnowfur, who was groaning softly. "These kits are like a pain in the heart." She muttered. "I just wish they would stop hurting..." She curled around her rather large belly, hissing in pain. I watched her, not sure what to do. "Can't you do anything, Brownhare?" Dawnfur hissed. The cream she-cat had grown fond of the gray she-cat. It was a magnificent sight to see Dawnfur care about anyone. Well maybe except Flameheart. "If I can find the right herbs, yes." He frowned at the groaning queen. "She's in pain now, but it'll be worth when she starts kitting. Dawnfur, why don't you go find soe borage for me? And some thyme." Dawnfur huffed. "I'm not a WindClan cat! I don't know where these things are on the moor." She muttered, stalking off. I laughed softly, but remembered that Snowbreeze wasn't here to take that job. Tigerstripe sat quietly off to the side. "We're pretty close to ThunderClan. I know where we can find borage." He offered to the cream colored she-cat. "Why don't I help you?" She eyed him dangerously. "Fine." She snapped. "But behave yourself." I giggled and purred as Dawnfur stomped off. Minnowfur closed her eyes, ready to sleep. I sighed. I was pretty tired too, maybe it was time for me to hit my nest too. Curling up in the soft, cushiony nest, I fell into a deep sleep. My dreams were things I never expected to see ever again. "Snowbreeze?" The white she-cat's eyes opened. "Storm! You're here. I thought it would never work, I'm glad I tried." She breathed. I stared at her quizzically. "What do you mean, Snowbreeze?" The WindClan she-cat sighed. "I tried to contact you. I just tried to think about you guys over and over and now you're here!" She purred. "Come on, there are things I want to show you." I followed her through the cave entrance and into the dark. "Kitkat brought me here undercover, and I was panicking, so I didn't see much of my surroundings. Too bad in dream form I'm stuck here. I don't think you can get past here either." She mewed. "This is the cave I'm being held in, but as I said, I don't know where that is." Well that's helpful. I thought. "Do you know where the rogues camp?" Snowbreeze narrowed her eyes. "Not really. But remember that cavern that Reedtail was being held in?" I nodded. "I think that's the cave I'm being held in." "Have they hurt you?" She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. The rogues plan on keeping me healthy and safe until you guys come after me. I overheard them last night, and they want us out of the way so they can wipe out the Clans. Pretty clever." "Yeah, but we have to come after you, right?" Snowbreeze shrugged. "I don't mind being here, though I suspect the rogues won't rest until we're out of the way. But I heard Frosty say that if we're not caught by the end of this moon, they're attacking. Then I couldn't hear anything else." "That doesn't help much." I pointed out. "This doesn't give us much time to rescuse you and protect the Clans." She nodded. "Save the Clans first, I'm only one cat. You guys can live without me." She tried to sound brave, but she was still frightened. "No." I mewed. "You're part of us, and we can't live without you. I won't allow you to die. We'll find a way to save you, but I can't guarentee it'll be soon if we are to save the Clans." "I know," Snowbreeze purred. "Do what you need first before coming to save me." "Are we able to visit memories in this dream?" I asked. "If we can't visit this place ourselves, can we visit times in the past?" Snowbreeze sighed. "I don't know, I just wanted to bring you here to tell you everything. We can try to walk out of this cave. I haven't tried with you by my side yet." "Let's try then." Snowbreeze led the way out, and she paused at the entrance. "You'll have to go through first to open the way for me. I've tried before, and I can't get out." I nodded. "I'm going through, you stay right behind me." My paw broke through what felt like icy water, and we ended up where I started. "Hey, I think it worked." I mewed to Snowbreeze, who was brushing off the small dewdrops. "Yeah," She agreed. "Let me show you the place where Frosty and Kitkat sleep. It's like the main part of this camp place." I followed her through the trees and spotted Frosty and Kitkat sleeping peacefully. "This isn't the same as the last time we were here." I pointed out. "Maybe you're in a different spot." "No, I think the dream altered it a bit. This isn't accurate." She mewed frustratedly. "My mind and your mind probably are forming some dream landscape for us to walk through." I sighed. "What do you suggest we do?" "I'm not sure, perhaps you should go back now." She mewed softly. I shook my head. "There's still a lot more to see, let's move on." Snowbreeze nodded and showed me where the rogues hunted. "I'm not sure if this is important, but this is where they hunt for prey. It's not a lot, but it's really close to the places the Clans' hunt." Snowbreeze mewed. I studied the area, wanting to be able to find this place, even if it was fake, when I rescued Snowbreeze. "Maybe that's one reason they want the Clans gone." I mewed. "We probably took a valuable hunting spot from them, and they can't do anything about it with us patrolling and our numbers." Snowbreeze nodded. "I fear that if we tried to come back here in real life, it won't be the same. Are you sure you want to continue?" "Definitely." I mewed. "It's still something, and if it's real, then it'll be good information for us. I need to see the rest of this." "Okay." Snowbreeze led me through a maze of trees until we reached the ThunderClan border. "The reason we don't know they're here is because these trees block our view and we don't know how to navigate through here." "How did you know?" The white she-cat shrugged. "It just felt right." She mewed. "Probably some dream road. This might not be real." She reminded me. "I think it is. Even if our minds don't know it, your mind can still conjure some parts of it. You passed through here didn't you?" "Yeah." Snowbreeze agreed. "I remember passing through lots of trees. It was shadowy and cool, and I heard leaves rustling and our paws were crunching on dead leaves." I took this all in. Maybe there was still a chance. "I think we should explore more of that forest. That way we can search for the cave you're being held in when we come back." Snowbreeze shook her head. "It's pointless. There's no real road we're taking in a dream, Storm. I doubt you'll be able to find the right path when you come back." "You don't know that, Snowbreeze." I pointed out. She closed her eyes. "Dawn's coming and you're fading away, Storm. It's time you left." She touched noses with me and a tingle of shock and surprise ran through me. "Goodbye, Storm." "Goodbye, Snowbreeze." "Do what you need to..." I woke up to the sound of a screaming she-cat. Shaking me head in utter surprise, I glanced over my shoulder. Minnowfur was shrieking, and Brownhare looked worried. "Dawnfur, bring me that borage already!" He shouted. I couldn't stand the squeeze of the cats and slid outside. I could still hear the commotion inside, but it wasn't as bad. Minnowfur was panting hard and her eyes were guant and fearful. "StarClan help me." She whimpered softly. "I can't stand this!" She shrieked. Dawnfur dropped the borage next to Brownhare. "Do something, fool. You better save her." She hissed. Tigerstripe pulled Dawnfur back, ready to keep her there until the kitting was over. Minnowfur closed her eyes and felt Brownhare's paws over her belly. "Breathe slowly, Minnowfur." The tom warned. "Then push when I tell you to." She nodded tersely, then heard him yowl. "Push!" She heaved with all her might and felt something slide out. "One kit!" He mewed happily. At the end of the kitting, Minnowfur had gave birth to three kittens. "Who's the lucky father, Minnowfur?" Dawnfur purred, though she half-knew the answer. The tired queen whispered. "Storm..." "What?" Tigerstripe stared at the queen in utter shock. Brownhare coughed. "Perhaps..." He didn't know what to say. Dawnfur laughed with glee. "I knew she was a tom! I never knew she was a father." "Where is she?" Minnowfur gasped. Dawnfur looked disappointed, and Tigerstripe heaved a sigh. "Oh... She's outside." Dawnfur muttered, looking sullen now. When I was called inside, I glared at Dawnfur, "So much for being a great friend, Dawnfur. Thanks for thinking I was a tom." She snickered and laughed. "Well if you heard how Minnowfur said it, you'd be laughing about it too." I grumbled and shoved past her. Gazing at the three suckling kittens, I gasped. "They're beautiful, Minnowfur!" Tigerstripe nodded thoughtfully and Brownhare sat back, satisfied. "They look just like you..." "Now you act like the father too." Dawnfur snorted. I only glared at her. "What did you say?" The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold